The Toxic Waister
by Tludar
Summary: A evil creature like Freiza has made all the kids in the world sick!Even Goten and Trunks!Can the Z Warriors save them all before they die?R&R pls.......First Fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Toxic Waister  
  
I do not own all these dudes except Toxic Waister.......  
  
  
  
Staring:Goku,Goten,Trunks,Gohan,Vegita,Bulma,Chi Chi,and some others.  
  
  
  
It all happened with a simple call........"Trunks is really sick......."Bulma Said "I know Goten is becoming sick and cant even keep up in a spar with me!"  
  
"I think we should take them to the hospital tommorow...."  
  
"Ok then cya then!"Chi Chi Said "Ok cya Chi Chi!"Bulma said  
  
Little did they know above earth hovered a green toxic colored ship. "Sir,We have made all the kids in the world sick with your diesese!"A voice said "Good........now we will kill them and stop all people from breeding...then we kill em all"A dark vil voice said. "Yes Lord Toxic Waiste!"The voice said "Now transport me down to Earth....those warriors are first!"Toxic Waister said. HE walked to the machine close to him and entered it.He took off and arrived in a city 5 miles away from Goku's house.He started to terroize the city. Goku sat on the couch trying to watch tv but was interupted by a Emergancy News Broadcast.He watched it."As you see behind me some strange thing is destroying the city!We have been under fizzley soundfor the past fizzley staticy :-DOH MY GOD!WHAT IS THA UGH!" "Hold that straight or you will die."Toxic said."I am Toxic....Toxic Waister.I am here to challenge the following people clears throatVegita,Piccalo,Tien,Yamcha,Krillin,Gohan,Goten and Trunks,if your feeling better *smirks*,and Goku."With this Goku jumped. "WHAT!I gotta get the guys!"With that the phone rang.Goku looked at it funny and picked it up and said "Hello?" "KAKAROT DID YOU WATCH THE EMERGANCY BROAD CAST?"Vegita said. "Yes I did...Im going to get the guys...."With that Goku threw the phone done not knowing how to hang up.He ran out the door and Gohan walked up with Videl. "Uh hey dad :-D,"Gohan said "Whats up?" "Go get Tien and Yamcha and go to Kami's lookout ASAP!"Goku said and took off.He felt for Piccalos power first but found Toxic's power.He finally found Piccalos and went there to find him at Vegitas place.He grabbed them both went to Krillin and met Tien,Yamcha,and Gohan at the lookout.Dende was there as well as Buu. "We must find this guy and kil him!"Goku said.After some silence Trunks and Goten appeared weak but but still able to move. "Come here you two!"Dende said.They went to him and he healed them but the were still sick. "Now,lets move out!"With that they took off to the evil monsters power.Behind him was a clear open space where the city once was. "You decided to come.....How prescious."He turned around.He looked to Tien and Yamcha and signaled them to bring it.They charged Toxic dodging every fist.Finally he spit toxic in there eyes burning them.he held his hands out opened at his sides blasting killing them both.He then looked to Piccalo.Before anything Vegita gaught him off guard and beat him into the ground.He jumped back and powered to SSJ2.He smirked as Toxic got up. "Your still standing...as you may says....'How Prescious!" "You lucky to still be standing and untouched"Toxic said. The two began fighting light crazy exchanging fist and kicks and headbuts and chops.They jumped back.Toxic Smirking and Vegita panting.Goku watched and got a message from Vegita mind to mind saying 'Help me!'and with that Goku charged going SSJ3 attacking Toxic.Vegita joined in and they both doubled team Toxic but he still fought back.He nailed Vegita to the side fighting one on one with Goku.They exchanged blows left and right.Vegita laid on the ground panting hard and trying catch his breathe.Trunks ran to him. Goku and Toxic still fought.Piccalo and Krillin stepped up to help.Toxic kept fighting them all knocking Goku and piccalo back and blast Krillin till there was nothing but a peice of his clothes "Well theres something to rember him by!"Toxic said and blasted Picallo back. "\/\/ell you \/\/ill die!"Goku said and attacked Toxic.Toxic knocked Goku back and punched him in the face.Goku was on the ground holding his face.Toxic started to laugh at Goku,but was cut off wehn Vegita karate chopped his head and neck and punhced his gut and Toxic fell to the ground....Dead  
  
Chapter 2 Vegita went to Goku and helped him up.Vegita powered down and Goku stayed SSJ3...Goten and Trunks were chearing now and jumping around like crazy.But all of a sudden Vegita flew foward......dead.Trunks and Goten stopped all of sudden.Trunks collapsed and started to cry.Goten went down to make him feel better.Trunks pushed him away and powered to SSJ1 and charged Toxic.They fought throwing fist left and right.Goku seen Vegita barley alive and moving.He ran to him. "Kakarot....I have failed you....I have failed the sayains.........I have failed ea....."With that Vegita died.Goku grew angry now and truned to Toxic who was toying with Trunks. "Toxic...leave Trunks alone...its between you and me now." Goku then hit the anger lvl for SSJ4 and transformed into one.Goku stood there.Watching Toxic and Trunks.Trunks was beign thrown around..like a dishrag.Goten grew angry and yelled at the toxic waist from the planet Freiza came from....Toxic looked at him...Trunk's head in his hand."Poor boy....you wont hurt me!"Toxic then fired a Blast throwing him back badly hurt.Goku then charged at Toxic,catching him off guard.Toxic got up.He looked at Trunks,on the ground in a pile of heap.He looked to Goten,who was hurt and trying to recover.He looked to Goku......Goku's fist,right in his face.He stumbled back grabbing his face.He let go and looked for Goku.Goku was above him hiding his power of a KaMaHaMaHa and himself.Toxic looked around and smirked.Trunks had crawled towards Goten."Well Little boy you think you will live?" "You dont scare us!"Goten taunted. "GOTEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!"Trunks shouted,"TIME TO TRANSFORM!" TGhey set up themselves and did the dance before they fully finished Toxic blasted them knocking them out.Goku grew angrier and was tired of standing back.He fired the wave at Toxic and shouted "OVER HERE!!!!"as Toxic turned aroundhe met the wave...Head on  
  
Chapter 3:Last resort Goku stood there for a sec.He sighed in relief.Goten and Trunks were breathing but not moving.Vegita lied there...the wind blowing his corpse away.Goku grabbed his corpse and grabed Goten and Trunks and went to Kami's look out. "Vegita has fallen...Goten and Trunks need healing.Im going to the battle scee for everyone else."Goku said and left. Goku arrived there...but what hit him everyones corpse was gone...including Toxic...he loosked around..He noticed a spaceship nearby.We raced to it and seen Toxic about to leave.He jumped up and grabbed the bar.He crawled at the door,opened,and got in.He shut the door.The entering room was filled with every guard."THERE HE HIS!ATTACK!"They fired the blaster guns but Goku went through em all punch by punch.He stepped outta the room.HE entered a room into a arena.There stood Toxic...one arm ripped off the legs damaged but he was still standing. "Well Goku.....one last time...shall we?"Toxic said "Just bring it you over grown toxic barrel!"Goku taunted. They both charged Toxic used one arm and goku used 1 to be fair.Goku karate kicked him and dropped kicked his gut.He jumped back and held a hand up at Toxic. "This ones for Vegita!!!!!!!!!"Goku shouted at Toxic,"BIG BANG!"And then with his other hand he shouted "FINAL FLASH!"He shouted.He nailed Toxic head first...his limbs flying everywhere.  
  
Chapter 4:The End? Goku left the arena after grabbing hs friends body 


	2. Aftermath

The Aftermath Goku translocated back to Kami's Lookout.He set down Piccalo's,Tien,Yamcha's,and Krillins clothes peice.Goku looked at Dende.He was SSJ4 and Dende looked at him startled.Goku looked at him and powered down.He stopped looking at him and looked at Vegita's body.He looked to Piccalo's body....Something seem strang about it.All of a sudden he pushed back Dende powered up to SSJ4 and pushed the bodys to the side except Piccalos...The body stood up and turned into Toxic. "You killed your friend to let you know..How prescious.Now Goku.......Im only asking for 1 lil thing from you and Dende!That is if you lose this battle I own Earth!!!!!!!!"Toxic said as he slowly went to his true form.His power grew stronger than ever."You know Goku Im back to full power and also with Piccalo's body I have his power as well!AT FULL POWER!" "So what........Ill still whoop you!"Goku Said back.He charged Toxic and they both fought.Dende stood there for a sec.He was tired of waiting and remebered Nail......HE rembered him teaching him a lil about fighting.Dende took off the robe Kami wore and underneth was a suit like Nails.....He charged Toxic as well.Toxic changed his attention to Dende and decked him square in the face!Dende fell back.Goku kept fighting and karate kicked the disctracted enemy in the face.He charged and smacked him into the ground.Goku fired a Rapid Firing on Energy Beams at Toxic.....Theey all hit him!Goku charged him and put both hands together and smashed his head in!Toxic fell through the tower and Goku went after him.Goku caught up with foe falling down knocked out heading head first at the ground.Goku glared at him trying not to spare him.He started charging a KaMaHaMaHa and had it aimed at him.HE couldnt restrain much longer and fired it destroying the body!Goku then headed back up to the tower...He knew that Toxic was dead for sure..... He arrived at the tower.Dende was up...Goten and Trunks were healed and not sick anymore!Goku had surely done it!Goku had left them there and powered done."Im going to Bulma for the radar....Cya!"Goku said and disapeared.  
  
THe Next Chapter is about well...The Dragonballs..... 


End file.
